Love: Just My Imagination
by Carnetia
Summary: Cinta. Rasa sakit. Rasa keputusasaan. Dendam. Menjadi awal dari kesalahan Miki. Membuat imajinasinya menjadi jalan keluar. Walaupun sebenarnya, imajinasinya itu hanya akan membawanya pada jalan buntu. Pada akhirnya, Miki akan selalu terjebak dalam "Cinta Imajinasinya"


**_Title: Love: Just My Imagination_**

 ** _Author: CelestyaRegalyana_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/Comfort, drama_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Disclaimer: YAMAHA CORPORATION, desu! Desu! Desu!_**

 ** _Warning: Typo, Typo(S), OOC, dan lain-lain._**

* * *

Cinta ini hanyalah imajinasi.

Imajinasi, hanyalah sebuah halusinasi yang tak nyata.

Tak akan, dan tak pernah.

Imajinasi, hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang tak pernah terwujudkan.

Tak akan, dan tak pernah.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang Miki lakukan di hidupnya.

Menyakitkan dan menyedihkan.

Tapi, inilah dunia.

Dan inilah kenyataan.

Miki hanyalah menganggap semua imajinasi itu hanyalah imajinasi.

Imajinasi yang dibuat untuk menipu dirinya sendiri, dan melupakan cintanya.

 _ **"Cinta Pertamanya Yang Begitu Menyakitkan Dan Tragis."**_

* * *

Pria bajingan yang bernama Akaito Shion itu yang telah melakukannya. Si iblis berambut merah yang memiliki hati busuk.

Dan, Miki mulai mencintainya karena pertolongan Akaito disaat dirinya terpeleset di tangga.

Saat itu, Miki sedang melamun, dan tidak memperhatikan jalan yang sedang ia lewati –Yang kebetulan tangga- Karena itu, Miki tidak sengaja terjatuh dari tangga karena ada air yang membuatnya terpeleset.

Miki jatuh dengan berguling-guling di tangga. Pandangannya bahkan sempat buram setelah peristiwa naas itu. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit –Mungkin terkilir- Miki hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, sambil mencoba untuk mencari pertolongan.

Tetapi, tak ada satu pun orang yang mau membantunya. Bukan karena orang-orang malas, dendam, atau marah pada Miki, tetapi, karena hari sudah sangat terlalu sore, dan Miki hanya tinggal sendirian di sekolah itu. _**Well**_ , karena ada urusan di OSIS.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara _**bass**_ pria terdengar di indra pedengaran gadis bersurai pink itu. "Astaga! Miki- ** _San_** , apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Pria itu, Akaito Shion, menggendongnya dengan ala _**bridal style**_. Miki bisa merasakan mukanya memerah dan memanas.

Sampai di ruang UKS, Akaito membaringkan tubuh Miki di ranjang, lalu, ia mencari perban dan mencari obat merah untuk luka-luka lecet Miki.

Sedangkan Miki, hanya bisa terpana dan memandang Akaito dengan seksama. Dia… Sangat baik… Dan… Perhatian… Bahkan, setelah pria itu mengobati luka-luka Miki, ia mengantarkan Miki ke rumahnya.

Semenjak saat itu, Miki bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak normal ketika sedang berada di dekat Akaito.

Inilah **_"Cinta"_**

Sangat manis di awal.

Tapi, terkadang tidak di akhir, bukan?

Setelah itu, Miki dan Akaito semakin dekat. Saling bersapa, saling menolong, saling berbicara, saling bercanda, saling berbagi, dan… Pada akhirnya, hubungan mereka melebihi dari teman.

Entah Miki sedang bermimpi, atau berkhayal, entahlah. Di musim semi itu, Akaito benar-benar menembak dirinya.

Dengan kata-kata yang membuat jantung Miki berdetak kencang, Akaito berjongkok di depan Miki, seakan-akan ia akan melamar Miki. Miki terkejut bukan main, ternyata perasaannya selama ini terbalas.

Akaito bertanya, "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Miki? Maukah kau menjadi satu-satunya malaikat di hatiku, bidadariku?"

Dengan nafas yang tercekat, Miki menganggukkan kepalanya. Akaito terlihat sangat senang, dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Miki dengan senyuman bahagianya.

 _ **(Sangat disayangkan, itu awal yang sangat buruk)**_

Hari-hari Miki serasa begitu indah, berwarna, bermakna, dan bercahaya. Setiap hari dilewatinya dengan kebahagiaannya bersama Akaito. Setiap detik, menit, dan jam bersama Akaito, serasa berada di surga.

Sangat manis, bukan?

Sangat indah, bukan?

Sangat romantis, bukan?

Tapi, apakah kebahagiaan mereka akan berlangsung untuk selamanya?

Atau…

Apakah kebahagiaan mereka hanya akan sampai disitu saja?

Akaito Shion itu laki-laki bajingan, sangat bajingan. Pria yang hanya memanfaatkan gadis polos seperti Miki. Pria yang hanya memanfaatkan gadis setia seperti Miki.

Di hari itu, Miki melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Akaito berciuman dengan salah satu gadis populer di sekolah Miki, Sakine Meiko.

Demi apapun, Miki benar-benar shock meilhat kejadian tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, kakinya menyenggol sebuah ranting, menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang mengusik kedua insan yang sedang asyik berciuman tersebut.

Ketika Miki ingin lari, Akaito dan Meiko sudah lebih dulu datang ke hadapannya.

Miki serasa membeku di tempat, apalagi setelah melihat senyuman khas Akaito, bukan… Ini senyuman licik!

"Hai, Miki. Perkenalkan, ini Meiko, pacar baruku."

Hati Miki serasa mencelos setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Tap… Tapi… Bagaimana de-Dengan hubungan kita…?"

"Kita putus."

Dua kata itu berhasil membuat Miki shock hebat. Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa peringatan, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, pria itu memutusi Miki?!

"Aku pikir kita sudah tidak cocok lagi. **_So_** , aku pikir, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini."

Bisa Miki rasakan matanya memburam karena air mata yang mulai mengumpul.

" _ **Jaa**_ , Miki."

Akaito dan pacar barunya, Meiko, pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Miki yang sedang membeku dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

Begitu juga dengan cinta…

Perasaannya…

Kesetiannya…

Semuanya meninggalkan Miki sendirian. Menjadi serpihan debu yang terbang bersama angin. Menjadi serpihan kaca yang menusuk hati Miki.

Kenyataan menunjukkan bahwa, selama ini, perasaan Miki bertepuk sebelah tangan. Akaito tidak mencintainya. Tidak sama sekali. Selama ini perasaan Miki hanyalah berpihak pada satu pihak, ya, hanya dirinya saja.

Semua kenangan dan ingatan yang Akaito berikan padanya hanyalah sekedar cendera mata sebelum perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Hanya sekedar kata-kata yang mengatakan **_'Ini hadiah yang manis untukmu. Nanti, akan kuberikan kau hadiah lagi. Hadiah yang menyakitkan'_**

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Rasanya sakit…

Dibuang…

Dimanfaatkan…

Dibohongi…

Sakit.

Semenjak kejadian menyedihkan itu, Miki berubah menjadi gadis yang pendiam dan pemurung. Semangat gadis itu sudah menurun semenjak kejadian tersebut.

Hingga suatu hari, ada sebuah ide _**'Gila'**_ Yang terlintas di kepala Miki.

Disaat itu, Miki sedang berjalan-jalan ke _**mall**_ sendirian. Mungkin, dengan cara itu, Miki bisa sedikit melupakan Akaito.

TIba-tiba saja, ada perkumpulan pria-pria dari **_Mirai Gakuen_** yang mengatakan 'Kirim salam, yo!"

Miki tau itu hanya sebuah candaan atau godaan untuknya. Makanya, ia hanya berjalan santai, dan melewati perkumpulan pria-pria tersebut.

Ide ' _ **Gila**_ ' Itu muncul setelah ia sampai di rumah. Sedang melamun untuk membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Akaito.

Kenapa ia tidak membuat **_"Pria Imajinasi"_** Nya sendiri.

Apa salahnya? Mungkin sedikit menyombongkan _**"Pria Imajinasi'**_ Nya itu di depan Akaito, akan membuat pria bajingan itu sedikit merasa… Cemburu.

 ** _(Sebenarnya, itu adalah inti dari kesalahan Miki)_**

Namanya Utatane Piko. Pria berambut _**silver**_ , dengan manik mata berwarna kuning, dengan wajah yang… **_Shota_**.

Awalnya, Miki mengatakan kepada sahabatnya –Teto- Bahwa ada seorang pria yang mengggodanya di _**mall**_.

"Pria itu sangat tampan! Walaupun wajahnya _**shota**_ , dan tubuhnya mungil, ia benarr-benar… Kyaa!"

Teto mulai tertarik dengan pria yang diceritakan Miki. Dipikirnya, Miki bisa **_move on_ ** jika ia bisa lebih dekat dengan pria **_'Tampan'_** Tersebut.

Setiap hari, Miki selalu bercerita tentang _ **'Pria Imajinasi'**_ Nya itu kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, dan teman-temannya.

Dari mulai pria tersebut menggodanya di mall.

Pria tersebut mendapat nomor **_handphone_** nya.

 _ **("Kau tau? Dia mendapatkan nomor handphone ku!")**_

Pria itu mengenalkan dirinya, dan ternyata ia bernama Utatane Piko.

 ** _("Ternyata, nama pria yang menggoda ku di mall itu bernama Utatane Piko!")_**

Piko selalu menggodanya setiap hari.

 _ **("Dia sangat gombal! Kau tau apa jawabannya ketika aku menanyakan mengapa ia bisa mendapatkan nomor handphone ku, dia menjawab 'Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu yang bercahaya'!")**_

Piko mengirimkan sebuket bunga ke rumah Miki.

 ** _(Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia sangat romantis! Ia mengirimkan sebuket bunga untukku semalam!"_**

Piko mengirimkan foto dirinya sedang berjongkok dengan tangan yang memegang setangkai bunga mawar.

 _ **("Kyaaa! Dia benar-benar sangat tampan! Dia mengirimkan fotonya sedang berjongkok di depan kamera! Tapi… Tapi… Masalahnya… Ia sedang memegang setangkai bunga mawar!")**_

Piko mengajaknya jalan.

 ** _("Auu… Piko mengajakku jalan…")_**

Piko menjawab pertanyaan Miki mengapa pria tampan sepertinya tertarik pada Miki.

 _ **("Kau tau, semalam aku bertanya padanya, mengapa ia bisa tertarik padaku, ia menjawab, bahwa aku mengingatkan dia pada adik perempuannya yang sudah meninggal.")**_

Dan puncaknya, ketika Piko menembak Miki.

 ** _("Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Dia menembakku!")_**

Semenjak saat itu, Miki bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika ia sedang _**'Berimajinasi'**_ Piko-Nya. Detak jantungnya serasa berdetak dengan kencang ketika memikirkan Piko.

Cinta…

Cinta…

Cinta…

 _ **(Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan 'Imajinasi Atau Khayalan' Nya sendiri)**_

Kabar tersebut telah tersebar dengan cepat. Termasuk ke Akaito, mantan Miki.

Ada perubahan drastis dari pria bajingan tersebut. Entahlah… Ia tampak cemburu, dan marah… Apalagi, ketika mengetahui bahwa Piko lebih tampan, kaya, dan pintar darinya.

Apalagi, Miki mulai mengubah dirinya.

Ia yang dulunya sangat cuek dengan penampilan, sekarang sangat khawatir dengan penampilannya.

Ia yang dulunya tomboi, sekarang sangat feminim.

Ia yang dulunya biasa-biasa saja, sekarang sangat **_sexy_**.

Miki berhasil. Akaito memintanya untuk rujuk. Pria bajingan itu berkata bahwa ia sangat menyesal memutusi hubungan dengan Miki. Bahkan, pria itu tampak seperti pengemis yang tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun. Rendahan.

So? Apakah Miki menerimanya?

 _ **The hell**_! Miki sudah mencintai Piko! Ia tidak ingin kehilangan **_'Piko'_** Nya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miki memang berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Miki memang berhasil membuat Akaito ingin rujuk dengannya.

Miki berhasil…

Tapi…

Bukan itu!

Miki terjebak dalam khayalannya dan imajinasinya sendiri.

Ingat, khayalan dan imajinasi itu tidak nyata.

Sedangkan Piko hanyalah imajinasi Miki.

Artinya, Piko itu tidak nyata.

Sama sekali tidak nyata.

Tapi…

Miki sudah jatuh cinta padanya…

Miki sudah menganggap Piko benar-benar ada di dunia ini.

Miki sudah menganggap Piko adalah manusia yang berada di dunia ini.

Lalu…

Bagaimana dengan cintanya?

Bagaimana dengan perasaannya?

Ketika kenyataan harus menunjukkan kebenaran bahwa, pria yang sekarang sedang ia cintai ini adalah 'Imajinasi' ?

Menyedihkan.

Menyakitkan.

Memilukan.

Pada akhirnya…

Miki akan selalu terjebak…

 **Terjebak dalam 'Cinta Khayalan Dan Imajinasi' Nya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Haloha~_**

 ** _FF yang sangat gila, bukan? Tapi, menurut Yana, ini ide yang unik. Makanya, Yana buat FF ini._**

 ** _Ah~ Libur, libur! Yana jadi punya waktu untuk kembali mengetik FF! Yeah! *Gak pernah ngerasain liburan, ya?*_**

 ** _AT LAST, MIND TO RNR?_**


End file.
